A Push in the Right Direction
by Catherine Parr
Summary: It turns out that all Lily and James really needed was a push in the right direction. Thankfully Sirius is there to lend a helping hand.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or settings. Only the plot is mine. Enjoy!

"Evans?"

The slight redhead looked up, startled, from her position curled up on the staircase leading to the deserted Astronomy Tower. It was late, far past curfew. Lily had no idea how long she had been gone but it was clear that her patrol had long since finished. The shaggy haired, blue eyed boy looking at her was the last, well second to last, person she wanted to see at that moment.

Sirius took note of her puffy red eyes and approached cautiously.

"Evans, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine Sirius," she trailed off unconvincingly. Lily quickly gathered her warm winter robes, which had been strewn across the steps in her frustrated attempt to escape the Heads common room as well as the cause of her distress, located inside that same common room. "I shouldn't be here, it's past curfew. You should get back to the Gryffindor tower before Filch finds you out of bed."

"Evans, you're obviously not 'fine'. What did my idiot of a friend do this time?"

"Why do you assume that I'm upset with James?"

"I never mentioned James specifically…" he said with a smirk. She huffed and replied,

"I'm serious. There isn't anything wrong. James didn't do anything."

"Actually, I'm Sirius" he said, the same smirk still in place as he moved to stand closer to her. She huffed in response. "And you're eyes beg to differ. James definitely did _something_ to cause this reaction. Or maybe, it was what he _didn't_ do that has you so upset. Come on you can tell me. Your secret is safe with me, Marauder's honor."

Lily looked anywhere but into his eyes as she paused a deep breath. As she opened her mouth to speak she looked up at Sirius. "What did I do Sirius? I...I thought there was something between James and I. He's changed. I know you probably understand the change more than I ever could. He's one of the good guys. And I am falling for him, harder than I care to admit. I mean, we spend so much time together, he flirts with me all of the time, I really thought we were going somewhere. And now…" she paused to gather her thoughts.

"Well, I guess it started when he asked me for advice for asking a girl to the Christmas ball. I was stupid enough to think he was going to ask _me_ to go with him. And tonight he asks me to help get Catherine Davies alone so he can ask _her_. Sirius, how stupid am I? To actually think that a guy like James would ever be interested in me?" At this, Lily slumped back against the wall with her face in her hands.

He leaned in and wrapped her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. As much as my dumb friend fails to show it, he only has eyes for you. But I think it's time for _you_ to take control of the situation." Sirius said, a cheeky grin overtaking his features. You need to show him what he's missing; you need to make him jealous."

That cheeky grin turned into a borderline evil smirk as Sirius spoke the word 'jealous'. James was his best friend and Sirius never wanted to hurt him but, given the circumstances, Sirius thought that James was being just plain stupid.

Lily arched an eyebrow, looking at him critically. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"Oh, you won't be able to do it on your own. But _**we**_ can show him what he's missing out on. All you have to do is pretend to date me, just for a little while. Soon, James will come crawling back to you."

"I don't know…I feel bad playing with his feelings like that. Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Unless you'd like to see him with Catherine Davies on his arm…"

"Fine. Where do we start?"

"Well, James will be passing through this hallway in about half an hour on patrol. If we're to pretend to date, this seems like the perfect way for him to find out."

"You…y-you mean for him to catch you and I…uh…together?"

"Yes Lily. I'm not all that bad looking, am I?" He winked and continued, "I mean, I've dated half the girls at this school. You can ask them if you need a reference." Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke.

Lily blushed and looked down. "I guess we could try that, if you really think it will work…"

"It will."

"Alright then." Lily fidgeted nervously as Sirius backed her up against the wall of the corridor.

"Now Lily, we need to make this believable if James is going to be jealous. Let's give it a try just to make sure."

Neither Lily nor Sirius was aware of the presence that was making his way down towards their corridor. James had been waiting for Lily to return to the Heads common room so they could finish up their rounds together. He had seen the sadness in her eyes as she rushed out mumbling an excuse about patrol. When she hadn't returned, he began to worry. With the rise of pureblood fanaticism it wasn't safe for a muggleborn witch, even the esteemed Head Girl, to be wandering the hallways alone, especially at night. Unfortunately for James, Sirius had taken the map earlier so James would have to search the school for her on foot. Armed with the invisibility cloak he stepped out of the portrait hole and followed Lily's usual patrol route.

As James stepped around the corner, he saw Sirius lean forward and place his lips on Lily's in a slow, sensual kiss. James saw red and was about to rip the cloak off to give Sirius a piece of his mind when he heard Lily speak.

"Sirius, stop. I can't do this." The feeling of Sirius' lips on hers was just wrong. As much as her rational side agreed that Sirius' plan was likely to work, her heart didn't agree. She pushed him back slightly.

"I can't do this to James. I just can't lie to him and play with his emotions like that. I care about him too much. If he's happy with Catherine, I shouldn't interfere with that."

"Lily, do you love him?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"I don't know what love is, Sirius. I already told you that I'm falling for him. That's really all I know right now. You should go before James comes by on patrol; we wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea here."

"Lily-"

"It's fine Sirius. Thanks for trying to help. I really appreciate the thought. You should get back to the common room." She smiled weakly as she finished speaking. Sirius offered her a sad smile as he turned and walked towards the Gryffindor tower. Once he was a safe distance away he pulled a small, folded piece of parchment from the pockets of his robe. Pointing his wand at it while mumbling softly he smirked as he saw the name of his best friend moving towards the dot belonging to Lily Evans.

James pulled off the invisibility cloak as he stepped towards the still form of Lily Evans. She looked up, startled, when she heard the rustling of fabric. Stunned, she saw James appear out of thin air.

"James-" James cut her off, running his hands through his messy hair nervously.

"Lily. I've been an idiot recently. I guess I'd given up hope of you ever feeling the same way. I didn't want to get my hopes up just to have them dashed again. I am so sorry that I hurt you. It was never my intention. I care about you, more than you could ever know." By the end of his speech, there was hardly any space left between them.

James towered over Lily's slight frame, taller by at least six inches. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, letting them glide down her arms. He took her hands in his and she felt his breath hot on her lips as he spoke. She looked up at him, words escaping her.

Instead of replying, she leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her lips on his. At first he was too stunned to react; the girl of his dreams had her lips pressed against his. Moments later he closed his eyes and began to move his lips against hers, slowly sucking on her bottom lip. At this she pulled back. James opened his eyes and looked down at her, disappointed.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." She whispered pressing her forehead against his. Her breath felt hot against his lips. "Me too." He replied with a grin etched on his face.

Lily leaned forward, intending to kiss him again. James, however, backed up slightly, putting space between them while keeping his arms around her. She looked up at him confused, preparing herself for the worst.

"Lily, I should have done this a long time ago. Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me? As my girlfriend?"

Lily hesitated, her eyes wandering down to her shiny Mary-Jane's as she fidgeted nervously. "But what about Catherine? Weren't you planning to ask her?" She said, a frown marring her otherwise happy demeanor.

James had the decency to look ashamed. "Yes, I had planned to ask her, as a friend, of course. After all these years, I guess I was just afraid of you rejecting me. I would've hated for all of my progress this year to have gone down the drain because I couldn't help myself. I find I have very little self control where you're concerned." He smiled sheepishly. "So will you give me a chance? I want…no, I _need_ the chance to show you just how much I care about you."

Lily didn't answer immediately and James opened his mouth to speak, afraid he had scared her away by coming on too strong. She finally looked up, her sparkling emerald eyes meeting his sapphire ones as she spoke. "Yes, James. I'll go to the Ball with you. And I would love to be your girlfriend…if you ask me properly." She said, smirking. "Race you back to the common room!" She cried, turning and sprinting away with a flirty giggle. James took a moment to process what she had said. As soon as his brain processed the words she had spoken and her figure quickly disappearing into the shadows, he took off after her with a smile permanently plastered on his face.

Stepping out from the shadows around the corner, Sirius looked at the retreating figure of his best friend and smiled. He was right. All they had really needed was a push in the right direction.

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks,

Catherine Parr


End file.
